freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Infinifilm
(July 10, 2001-July 24, 2007): Nicknames: "The Filmbox", "Box and Filmstrips", "The Ladder", "New Line Filmbox", "Infinifilm Filmbox", “Go Beyond the Movie” Logo: On a black background, a white light flashes, creating one white horizontal line and three blue curved lines. Each blue line waits a second before it appears. Then, they swirl into place as the line flips up to reveal it’s a stone square. Two filmstrips fly into place, forming the New Line logo. When everything is in place, the logo sends off a white flash, turning it completely blue. Underneath the logo, but not directly in the center, are the words “NEW LINE HOME ENTERTAINMENT”, which appear just before the flash goes away, at which point, “Infinifilm”, in two different fonts, fades in. Last, a blue laser sweeps out the words, “go beyond the movie...”, and then the logo fades out. FX/SFX: The form of the New Line logo, the lines appearing and swirling, the slogan being swept in with a laser. All excellent animation. Music/Sounds: The famous New Line fanfare, with three “gunshots” as the lines appear, a synth sweep as the logo forms, another “gunshot” as the logo flashes, and then, one last synth sweep for the laser wiping in “go beyond the movie...”. Availability: Seen on all DVDs released under this label like Final Destination 2, Elf, and Willard among others. It was also seen on the 2 disc Special Edition of the original A Nightmare on Elm Street. It debuted on their release of Thirteen Days and last appeared on their release of The Number 23. Some of these releases are still in print (though not necessarily with Infinifilm packaging). Check the bargain DVD section at your local general retailer or bookstore. Scare Factor: Low to medium, the flash, "gunshots," and potentially unexpected difference from the standard New Line logo may be a bit startling at first, but it's nothing too out of the ordinary. Minimal for those who are used to it. Watch it if you dare! Can someone please add a video of this logo? Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Scary Logos Category:Scary logos that debuted in 2001 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2007 Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Black Logos Category:White Logos Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Lucy Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos that Sportacus likes Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Starlight Glimmer Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that scare the Harvey Street Kids Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls cry Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that scare the VeggieTales characters